Spongebob and Gosalyn's Big Delightful Adventure
by xXMae135Xx
Summary: Rewritten, When Django got his powers and guitar taken away by the evil Delightful Children From Down The Lane, the guys have to team up to stop them before they reach to Demon's Hand. Parody of Billy and Mandy's Big Boogie Adventure
1. Cast

A/N: Okay, I finally decided to rewrite Spongebob and Gosalyn's Big Delightful Adventure, though the cast is going into a small slight change. Futhermore, everyone, and I mean EVERYONE belongs to their respective owners, they are not mine and am not making money out of them. This is a (rewritten) parody story.

Anyway, here's the cast:

**Grim Reaper** = Django Of The Dead (El Tigre, The Adventures of Manny Rivera)

**Billy** = Spongebob Squarepants (Spongebob Squarepants) (though he'll be a little smarter though and there'll be NO SXS, okay?)

**Mandy** = Gosalyn Mallard (Darkwing Duck), Sissy Bladely (Johnny Test) (Yes, Sissy will be taken Gaz's role hence the last time I wrote it)

**Irwin** = Alvin Seville (Alvin and The Chipmunks) (but NOT in a nerdy way or a flirty way, even though I'm not a IrwinXMandy supporter)

**The Boogey Man** = The Delightful Children From Down The Land (Codename: Kids Next Door) (They will still be the main antagonist in this parody)

**Creeper** (if that's his name) = Peter Griffin (Family Guy)

**Billy's Dad** = Hugh Neutron (Jimmy Neutron)

**Billy's Mom** = Marge Simpson (The Simpsons)

**Fred-Fred Burger** = Bloo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends)

**Dracula** = Grandpa Abe Simpson (The Simpsons)

**Horror** = Brian Griffin (Family Guy), Ape (George Of The Jungle, Cartoon Version), Frylock (Aqua Teen Hunger Force)

The roles for Mandroid and BillyBot will be played by Gosaldroid and SpongeBot.

Other roles: Bushroot (Darkwing Duck), Cyclops (one of those cyclops from those Odyssey cartoons, something from school), Glowface (The Xs), Squidward Tenticles (Spongebob Squarepants), Mr. Whiskers (Brandy And Mr. Whiskers), and others coming soon.

--

And that's pretty much in. The Prolouge will be up soon, so...yeah. Duncan and The Gang Meets The Demon is on hold right now and am rewriting the first chapter. Hoped you like the cast idea or...something.


	2. Two Years In The Future

A/N: Done with the prolouge! ^^ I'm in the middle of writing Chapter 1 right now even when I'm sending this. Peter Griffin still reprises his roll as Creeper, and the roles for Dib and Gaz, from the last Billy and Mandy's Big Boogie Adventure parody I did, were now written out and replaced by my other two favorite characters Alvin Seville and Sissy Bladely. Of course, there won't be any romantic signs from the Delightfuls anyway. Hope you enjoy, and NO bashing! Right, TheNinjaKika?

--

The sky faded in from black, as it shows a full moon, except the sky was dark green. Everywhere, there were flying creatures, dead creatures, and robots, flying all the skies, scanning through the grounds. Words showed up that says, "Toon Town." On the bottom of the screen, it reads "The Future," and above it, appears the words "Two Years In." It fully says "Toon Town, Two Years In The Future" so that it makes perfect sense.

The camera than eases down, as it shows that Toon Town was a complete mess. Buildings are destroyed and most of them looked like that they were pushed down on the ground while some looks like they were stepped on by huge monsters. Cars everywhere looks like they were crashed, and a few of them were caught on fire that has been going on nonstop while some are turned over. And houses were either burned down to the ground or was destroyed. Right down through the roads, as there was a huge time machine and the ground that has been destroyed. Right next to it, there was a floating throne, as someone who was wearing an Organization XIII cloak was sitting on it, wearing some kind of a huge hand with an eye on the palm of it. All of the place right next to the time machine were skulls and bones everywhere. Just then, two robotic creatures walked up.

Both of them looked like regular species, except they were completely covered in blue, light blue, and dark blue. It's counterpart was a 9-year-old female duckling, with orange hair with two pigtails, green eyes, light feathers, an orange beak, a purple shirt with a "1" on it, and red sneakers. Her name was Gosalyn Mallard, or as the blue robot was called "Gosalydroid." While the other one's counterpart was a yellow sponge, that has yellow sponge color with a few holes, a white and brown pants with a red tie, long shoes with red and blue streaks, and black shoes. His name was Spongebob Squarepants, except his robot counterpart is called "Spongebot."

They walk towards the mysterious hooded person, as the hooded person was growing impatient. Just then, someone walked up towards the blue copy-cat robots. This person was a fat 43-year-old (now 45) man, with short brown hair, wearing glasses, and wearing a dark gray cloak wearing a hood (from the episode Death Is A B---ch). His name was Peter Griffin, the assistance to the hooded person with the hand.

"You must go back in time," he said in a funny, yet fake demanding voice to the robots. "Destroy Spongebob and Gosalyn and act as their replacements until further notice. They are not to reach Demon's Hand before the Lord of Demon. Now don't just stand there, go!"

All of a sudden, something was going off. Peter reached into his cloak pockets and pulled out a cellphone. He flipped it and placed it by his ear.

"Hello?" Peter said. "…Oh hey Lois, what's up? …What's that? …You wanted me to pick up some dinner on the way home? …Well, what kind of dinner? …Either McDonalds or Pizza Hut, huh? …How about Pizza Hut? You know that Stewie loves their pizzas…okay, then it's settled. I'll pick some up on the way home after I'm done working with Lord of Demon, okay? Okay? I…Okay Lois, okay…Lois, I gotta go, I'll see you when I get home, okay? …I love you too, Lois."

He then hung up and puts his cellphone back into his pocket.

"Now where was I?" Peter asked, now realizing of what he was doing. "Oh yeah. Now go!"

Gosalydroid and SpongeBot then turned over to the huge time machine, that looks like that it was carved in an Egyptian eye. It then swirls of what it looks like five people sitting on the couch, watching a movie on the television. The five kids looked like that they were eating popcorn and drinking soda. The Organization XIII cloaked figure then laughed evilly, as both he/she and Peter slowly disappeared into thin air. The two blue robots then marched all the way towards the portal in the time machine, as three people from the bushes watched as all of this happened.

It looks like the three people from the portal except they are now two years older. One looks like a chipmunk, wearing a red cap, wearing a long red turtleneck shirt with a yellow "A" on it, with light blue eyes. His name is Alvin Seville.

The other one is a female gender opposite of the flaming headed boy, except she has a red lightning bolt on her long blonde hair that had reach to her mid-back with a red ponytail with a red bandana, with light blue eyes, multiple ear piercings, a black neckband, a black T-shirt, a red and black shirt with two white sashes with blue jeans underneath, bracelets on each of her wrists, and black and white shoes. Her name is Sissy Bladely, Alvin's friend.

And the last one looks just like SpongeBot, except he has his regular colors, and he looks a little messed up. He was wearing a top hay hat, looks like he was growing a small patch of beard, one of his socks was messed up, and one of his shoes were missing. His name was Spongebob Squarepants, Alvin and Sissy's friend.

The three guys poked their heads out, and, besides Spongebob, that they were now bruised and some of their clothing has been teared up.

"Hey guys, remember back two years ago when we were young and innocent?" Alvin asked.

"I can't believe it's been twenty-four months since we, and the rest of the world, are like this," Sissy reminded the guys. "I'm getting sick and tired of this! And I also miss kicking Test's butt on almost everything!"

"We need to get into that vortex, guys," Spongebob instructed the other two. "Maybe we can set things right again the way they were before…Demon's Hand."

After he said that, the screen suddenly turned black.

--

The opening of the parody fanfiction started to play, as the song "Land of The Dead" by Voltaire started to play. Pink, purple, and blue clouds were clearing away to show the full moon, as it was glowing up the night. The camera moves down to show pink trees that have no leaves that makes it so horrifying. It then goes into one of the trees that soon bursts into green flames.

Then, a yak butler is holding something hot. The steam raises to and starts to show the credits.

cutelittledizzymae/RandomDizzymae presents…

**_Minotaur's my butler, a Cyclops my valet_**

**_A Centaur draws my chariot that takes me down the way._**

Just then, a few monsters, that is just like that it was from the movie "Monster's Inc.", moved a few banners out of the way.

**A ForbiddenLove Production**

**_Through a river made of fire to a street that's paved with bones_**

**_I got a dozen zombie skeletons to walk me to my throne_**

Just then, a title card came out of nowhere in a movie font form, that says "Spongebob and Gosalyn," with a skeleton boy holding a black and red guitar with a skull on it to the "S". He points it to the top banner, which spilled out green slime, flooding the whole screen.

**_In the land of the dead_**

**_Heck boy, ain't it grand?_**

**_I'm the overlord of the underworld_**

**_Cause I hold Demon's Hand_**

**Spongebob and Gosalyn's Big Delightful Adventure**

In the land of the dead

Next the slide shows the same skeleton boy from before in a classy ekud outfit, above him has the name that says:

"Danny Cooksey"

Then a door is pushed opened by Spongebob, also displaying:

"Tom Kenny"

I'm darkside loyalty

Another door then bursts opened, revealing Gosalyn that it was then displayed as:

"Christine Cavanaugh"

**_I'm foreign out in the underground_**

Next, it then showed the faces of Alvin, Sissy, and The Delightful Children, as another title card then reads:

"Justin Long"

"Maryke Hendrikse"

"Benjamin 'Ben' Disken"

"Dee Bradley Baker"

"And Cree Summer"

And you can't take that from me

**_Cerberus my lap dog is loyal as can be  
My bed is made of skulls; I'm in the lap of luxury  
I've got a Dragon's Blood jacuzzi; the Gorgons think it's cool  
And a seven-headed Hydra livin' in my swimmin' pool_**

**_In the land of the dead  
Heck boy, ain't it grand?  
I'm the overlord of the underworld  
Cause I hold Demon's Hand  
In the land of the dead  
I'm darkside royalty  
I'm foreign out in the underground  
And you can't take that away from me_**

**_No you can't take that from me_**

As the song was leading to the end, a huge pirate ship drove by, as it shows a blue blob named Bloo. He looked at the camera, waved, and says, "Hi!"

--

The song quickly ended, as it then showed the vortex from the time machine as SpongeBot and Gosalydroid stepped in front of it. After a moment of silence, the two androids then walked into the vortex, as the vortex quickly disappeared as the guys jumped out of the bushes, and figured out that they were too late.

"Rats!" Alvin said.

"Aw man!" Sissy complained, stomping her foot.

"Sorry about that, guys," Spongebob said, turning his attention to Alvin and Sissy. "I was so busy watching the opening credits that I forgot to follow those robots into the past through that time traveling vortex!"

"Well, we got to think of something sooner or later," Sissy said. "We can't stay this way forever!"

"Hey, I got it," Alvin said, snapping his fingers. "Spongebob, remember those blueprints of a time traveling vortex of your own from last night? We can just build our own time machine, go back two years, and turn everything back to normal before Demon's hand!"

"Your right," Spongebob said, as he brought out a long blue sheet of paper from his pocket as he gave it to both Sissy and Alvin. "Sissy and Alvin, let's get to work!"

Both Sissy and Alvin opened up the blueprints, except it looks more like a drawing then instructions or equipment. It looks like a drawing of fifteen people, fighting again five animals in clothing.

"Uh, Spongebob, this is just a drawing of the castmates chosen for Total Drama Action fighting against the Fearsome Five," Sissy pointed out.

"What?!" Spongebob said, as he took the paper from the two and stares at it. "They **should** be working together."

He then throws it away, walks in between Sissy and Alvin, and wrapped his arms around their necks.

"We'll just have to wait and see if our past selves know anything about how to stop the tragic events in this awful future," Spongebob starts to explained.

"I'm confused," said Alvin. "Since this is the future, wouldn't our past selves didn't know that all of this is going to happen anyway?"

"Umm…I don't know," Spongebob said. "Time traveling can be so confusing. Heck, not even Doctor Finkelstein or any other good geniuses out there would know about that. And without Django or Gosalyn around anymore, we don't even know what to do. Besides, is this future terrible, hmm?"

He was then cut short when four spotlights catches them by surprise. The three looked up and saw that the four robots spotted them, and that they were pulling out various dangerous weapons and laser guns.

"I mean, besides from being enslaved in humanity by the Lord of Demon," Spongebob quickly said in a sheepish tone.


	3. The Great Plant Race

A/N: Sorry about the long update. Hope you enjoy this.

--

**Two Years Earlier**

The camera then slowly faded in from black, as it shows an-oh-so beautiful sunny morning, as the sun was out and in the streets, it was everything so nicely right before the terrible future. The camera then pans down, as it shows buildings, streets, and even cars. It then pans down to a house that is exactly shaped like a pineapple. As it does, someone walked out of it.

This person is a 14-year-old skeleton boy, with red markings on his face and arms, red glowing eyes, wearing a black cowboy hat with a skull on it, a red poncho with a brown shirt underneath, black fingerless gloves, black pants with three stars at the end of each legging, and black cowboy boots. He was also carrying a black guitar on his back. His name is Django of The Dead, Gosalyn, Spongebob, Sissy, and Alvin's best friend.

He looked up in the sky with triumph and pride, as the paper threw at the yard. Django look down and saw Chris Griffin, riding his bike through the neighborhood.

"Morning dead!" he said.

Django then walked over to the fence, as he starts to carry a notebook from out of his pocket. He then stares at it, as he walks towards next door. He then puts it away, as he looked at the camera.

"Now this is my favorite part of the job," Django said to the camera.

He then spray some mint spray in him, as he suddenly start knocks the door open by slamming it with one claw, carrying his mystic guitar.

"Reginald Bushroot!" Django called out. "I have come for thee!"

The camera then shows a green duck with light purple hair named Bushroot, sitting on the chair, watching television.

"Oh, that's good," he said. "Can you fix the antenna? This is my only day off and Plant Week came out all fuzzy."

"No!" Django said, as he stumped towards Bushroot. "Reginald Bushroot, I have come for _thee_."

He then strummed his guitar, as a portal suddenly opened up, sucking in the television, as he has a very serious look on his face.

"What?" Bushroot said, as he jumped up. "But I'm in perfect health."

He then looked down and saw that there was a hole through his stomach. Even though he was just an ordinary Disney duck, he could've died or something, but since he was a plant since college, he can only die when something against plants hits him. Django then runs his skeleton finger through the hole.

"Oh, this hole is just a flesh wound," Bushroot explained, acting like he was lying. "I don't even know where I got it."

"Away to the vortex with you, Bushbrain," Django instructed, as he raises his arm up. "And don't start crying and having snot over me. I need to get the clothes that I'm wearing through the week."

He then raises his arm down, and from out of nowhere, Spongebob and Gosalyn magically appeared, as if they must have followed him behind his back or something.

"What is it now?" Django asked. "Can you go out and play in traffic or something?"

"We're bored Django," Spongebob said. "The Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy show won't be on in a couple hours."

"Yeah, and besides, we want you to take us to work with you," Gosalyn said with an innocent smile.

"No way!" Django said. "I like to keep my dead life simple and I wanted it to be separate."

"Um, I think you mistaken me," Gosalyn remarked. "You WILL take us to work with you!"

Django then started to look annoyed. Ever since they became "best friends for life," Spongebob and Gosalyn, and sometimes Alvin and Sissy, usually goes to see Django doing his job as a Grim Reaper slashing souls and taking them to the underworld.

"You know," he said. "You could've had more friends if you were a little bit more…pleasant."

"Nah, I got more best friends in school," Gosalyn pointed out, while what everyone doesn't know is that Bushroot was slowly losing. "We have you and you promised to be your best friends for life. A best friend would defiantly take us to work with you if you have a cooler job."

"Yeah, like a gorilla," Spongebob blurted out.

"Or a Grim Reaper," Gosalyn continued for Spongebob.

"Well, I—" Django said, but turned around.

To Django, Spongebob, and Gosalyn's surprises, Bushroot snuck out while they were having their "conversation." Django started to get freaked out by this, as he looked around, looking to see where he went off to. He quickly ran over to the window.

"We got a runner!" he exclaimed.

The screen eases up and saw Bushroot in a plant-like car, bashing through the garage door as he drove towards and street and drove off. Django backed up behind Gosalyn and Spongebob as he strummed his guitar again. His guitar then started to float, as he gets on it. Before he can take off, Gosalyn poked him by the back.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something, buddy?" she asked.

"Is it that deodorant that I've put on earlier?" Django asked, as he lifted his arm up, sniffs it, and looks back at Gos. "Oh wait that's you!"

After a second of mumbling, Django strummed his guitar again, as it suddenly grown that it looks like that it could only lift up three people.

"Get on," he instructed.

Gosalyn and Spongebob then got on the guitar, as they both sit. Gosalyn has her arms on Django's waist while Spongebob has his hands on Gos'. After everything was settled, they flew out of the house, busting the door through their way. Down the street, an orange squirrel, Rodney, was carrying a bunch of acorns. Bushroot then accidentally ran over him, as he dropped a bunch of acorns. Bushroot then looked over at the gang, with an evil smirk on his face as he was trying to get away. Rodney then got up and glared over at Bushroot. The gang then flew over him, almost knocking him over by the head. Spongebob looked behind him, and saw that Rodney lifted his arm up unharmed.

"I'm okay!" he said.

The chase continues, as Bushroot drove past the stoplight, almost crashing by a truck and a van. He looked over by the car mirror and saw that Django, Gosalyn, and Spongebob are hot on his trail. Bushroot then grabbed a CD from out of nowhere, that says "Escape Mix 6."

"Time for Escape Mix Number Six!" he said.

Bushroot then puts the CD into the CD player, as dramatic music started to play. He was distracted by a split second by it, as the guys suddenly got ahead of him.

"It's like they say!" Django said. "You can't outrun dead!"

"That's why I have turbo!" Bushroot said, as he pressed a button on his plant car.

Then, fire started coming out of the car, as Bushroot started to drive faster then ever before, leaving a long trail of gray car behind him. Django, Gosalyn, and Spongebob started to cough, and as they started to see clearly, they saw that Bushroot is VERY ahead of them.

"Your not doing this right!" Gosalyn said, as she grabbed the front handle of the guitar.

"Hey!" Django exclaimed.

"I'm driving, pal!" Gos exclaimed back.

Both Django and Gosalyn started fighting over the handle of the guitar, as they keep on dodging cars that were driven past them. They then drove over to an ally, and they kept getting hit by the walls of the buildings, as sounds of pinball was heard. They dodged various obstacles as they were flying through: a tree, a trashcan with a black cat on it, a mailbox, a 12-year-old boy name Adam Lyon and his best friend Jake Spidermonkey.

They were then out of the ally, as they saw that they were going to hit a gas station, but hits one of the gas things instead. Django and Gosalyn looked over to Spongebob and saw that the gas thing was on top of his head.

"It's not my fault," said Django.

Both of the guys then looked over as they saw that they were going to hit a truck that says "Hot Fudge" on it. Gosalyn took the handle, but Django was trying to steer it first. They flew under the truck, as they saw that they were now going to hit a stand that was filled with fireworks! And sadly, they did. Django got one jammed in his right eye and has plenty of it in his mouth, Gosalyn has one by her pigtail, one through her hair, and a bunch in her beak, and Spongebob has some sticking out from the gas thing. They then burst through the fence, and saw that they are now chasing after Bushroot again.

Bushroot saw the guys caught up to him, as he pressed another button with an evil, yet annoying, smirk. Then, out from the back of his car, black oil started to spill out and under the guitar. Since the guitar was a little bit from the ground, it suddenly started a fire.

"Time for the big ones, or should I say missiles!" Bushroot yelled, as he pressed a button one last time.

A missile was then launched from behind him, and it went towards the guys. Django, Gosalyn, and Spongebob head-ducked it and saw that the missile was now after them. Bushroot then drove over to of what looks like a shore, and that he was driving through a dock. The car then jumped, as Bushroot pressed another button, that the plant-car suddenly has lost it's wheels and a glass dome above Bushroot, as he doves underwater. The guys suddenly caught up to him, but they were too late as they fail to reap Bushroot's soul to the underworld.

"Yes!" Bushroot said, as a small alarm was going off. "I wonder what this one does."

He then pressed the button for the very, very last time, as a laser shot out of nowhere and shoots through his stomach.

"Oh, right," he said.

The gang watched, as Bushroot took off into the deeper and deepest part of the ocean. The missile from before then hits Spongebob by the back of his head, and the guys turned around and saw that there was a rope attached to the gas thing, as there was a stand of fireworks and the same truck of hot fudge from before showed up. The fire that was caused before was then spilled over to in front of the guys, and before they know it…

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!**

It caused a life-action explosion, as fire started to grow in two different places, and cars started to go off and people in the streets acting a little frightened.

Later on back at the pineapple house, Django opened the door and he was covered in black suit with his red eyes still glowing. He spews as he walked in, with Spongebob and Gosalyn behind him, also covered in black suit. Gosalyn shuts the door behind them, and the guys sat down on the couch.

"I can't believe you two scared another one!" Django yelled. "I've got a quota to meet, you know."

"They're dead, Django," Gosalyn said. "They'll turn up sooner or later."

Just then, the bell rang, as Gosalyn walked over to the door. Django and Spongebob looked at each other, and when Gos opened the door, there were Alvin and Sissy, as they were standing on the doorstep.

"My family has to go out for a dinner with my dad's boss, so they won't be back for a couple of hours," Sissy explained. "I wanted to go over to Test's house, but they're not at home right now."

"And I'm grounded for blowing up a place with green slime again," Alvin also explained. "I have to sneak out so my family won't even notice."

"Okay," Gosalyn said. "Come on in!"

And with that, Alvin and Sissy walked into the pineapple house, as Gosalyn shuts the door. Alvin and Sissy sit on the couch right next to Spongebob.

"My job could be on the line," Django continued. "I have a reputation to oppose."

"Jobs don't have to be forever, Django," Spongebob said. "Hugh Neutron gets a new job for almost every week."

A person then walked into the living room. This person looks computer animated, with brown hair, blue eyes, glasses, and wearing clothing that fathers wear. His name is Hugh Neutron, Spongebob's roommate. He was holding up a newspaper and a statue of a duck.

"Spongebob's right guys," he said, as he walked over to the couch. "I've been fired before and it's not bad. In fact, I've been fired all the time. Like earlier today, I got a job working with the Justice Ducks and I got fired because I was trying to scrape out Darkwing's beak because that beak doesn't even suit him at all. And his girlfriend Morgana MaCawber turned me into a ruder-beggar for it and the spell wore off just five minutes ago."

"What was that, Hugh?" Marge said from offscreen from another room as Hugh started to get frightened.

"Nothing, Marge!" Hugh lied.

A woman poked her head out, and she was yellow skin, blue hair, wearing a red necklace, green sleeveless dress, and red shoes. Her name is Marge Simpson, Hugh and Spongebob's 3rd roommate.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I could've sworn I-"

"Uh, me-no-speaky-your-language," Hugh said in a cavemen tone.

Marge runs over to Hugh, as she suddenly was grabbing a burning arrow from out of nowhere.

"If you lost your job with the Justice Ducks…" she said, looking very annoyed.

Then, Hugh started going a little out of control, as he started to have a behavior as a caveman. He then ran out of the room, as Marge chases after him.

"Hugh!" she shouted.

The guys were watching the whole thing, as those events were happening.

"The point is, you guys can't be mixing my business with your pleasure," Django continued. "I can't keep closing clients like this!"

"You're the only one who cares," Sissy remarked.

All of a sudden, noises started coming from outside of the pineapple.

"What was that?" Sissy asked.

Outside of the pineapple home, a swarm of gray rabbits that looks the same as each other as male and female of the fooplicated forms of their original creators, Yin and Yang, surrounding the house. From inside of the kitchen, Gary the snail was drinking seahorse milk and saw of what's going on outside. Everyone looked around, as small red lights started going all over on Django's face.

"Hey Django, how come you've got moving zits?" Spongebob asked.

"It's the man!" Alvin yelled out.

Just then, the fooplicated rabbits started busting through the door, as many more was already on the way. All of the rabbits flashed some flashlights over at the gang, as the guys are already freaked out by this.

"Django of The Dead," one of the Yang fooplicate says. "You're under arrest for misusing your powers and devolution of duty."

"You and your friends have the right to remain silent!" one of the Yin fooplicate instructed. "Anything any of you say will be held against you in the court of the underworld. You have the right for attorney, if you can't afford for one, one will be assigned to you. Do you understand these rights as I explained them to you?"

"Um, did they just say duty?" Spongebob asked, not getting anything at all.


End file.
